You Are A Bad Liar
by Lyra Grace-di Angelo
Summary: Alternate bathroom scene. Horvath is a beep. My favorite OFC is in here. Drave for life. All rights to Disney. No haters.
1. Old and New Pain

You're a Bad Liar Dave

 **A/N This is a angst story that is probably gonna be pretty morbid at first, but will become happier so please do not just stop reading halfway through.** **It will get better.** **Oh and I changed the lines.** **Deal.**

 _Drakes POV_

I walked into the bathroom. The Prime Merlinian was… singing? Apparently he had a date. Probably with that blonde bitch who was only flirting with him to help her pass physics. I decided to make myself known.

"So you're the Prime Merlinian eh? You don't look like much." I know I'm lying. The guy is sexy, but not as sexy as me.

"Who the hell are you?!" Said the Prime Merlinian. "My name is Dave. What is the Prime Merlinian?"

"I am Drake Stone," I said in the famous sultry tone I used on hot guys and girls.

"Who?"

"You seriously haven't heard of me?" I asked incredulously. "I am only the most fa-" I was cut off by Horvath.

"Where is the Grimhold Dave?" Said Horvath magically levitating Dave.

"I-I don't know." I could tell he was lying, but wouldn't tell us where under any circumstances. Or so he thought.

"Oh Dave you really are the most dreadful liar." Chuckled Horvath. The he magically spelled Dave clothes away.

"What the hell?!" Dave and I shouted.

"I am going to get the information I need. Drake, guard the door while I get ready." Horvath growled maliciously.

"The hell I will! After what my master did to me you think that I will let you do it to someone else. Oh hell no. You are a sadistic bastard! You-" I was cut off by Horvath magicking me to a wall. I started to focus all me energy on breaking free and helping the boy. No one deserved that. I broke free and pushed Horvath into a Hungarian Mirror Trap just as he was about to push into Dave. Then I ran over to a sobbing and crying Dave and hugged him to me.

"Shh luv it's alright. He's gone. Are you ok?"

"Y-Ye-Yes." Whimpered Dave leaning into my shoulder.

"Oh Dave you really ARE a bad liar."

"That's what I keep telling him. Now why the hell is Dave crying into your shoulder?" It was Balthazar Blake. Dave's master.

"Ask the bastard in the mirror," I said, pissed off at the man who tried to rape an innocent boy. Ok he was like a year or two younger than me, but he had a childish air to him. Blake looked into the mirror and saw Horvath. He apparently put two and two together and rushed over to us.

"Thank you for your help. Now if you will excuse us-" Started Balthazar.

"Like hell I will! I'm coming with you before that arsehole gets out of there and tries to kill me." I could tell that the man was conflicted about my loyalties. I knew I'd have to bring up some shite to convince him. "My original master was Mavers Shmidt. I'm sure you remember what he did to you. He did the same to me and all his other apprentices. I never want that kind of thing to happen to anyone else. You know, he called you his greatest conquest. He had us watch as he raped our friends. Each apprentice was a spectacle to him. A theatrical performance. He called you a slut and all of us were at one point called vile names. There was an apprentice named Kennedy, sweetest boy you'd ever meet, but shitty past. His mother sold him to prostitution. He was unlucky enough to be sold into Mavers's favorite strip club. We had to hold him after Mavers raped him because he thought himself dirty and sick. One night I'd had enough. Kennedy, Clint, Will, Aaron, and the two girls, named Persephone and Lyra ** _(introduced in A/N Disney demigods chapter three)_** , they all had been put through too much. Then the last straw broke when Shmidt tried to Imperio( ** _A/N Lol_** ) the brothers, Will and Clint, to fuck each other, while Aaron, Lyra Persephone, and , got Maver's off, while he raped Kennedy. Lyra and I resisted and knew it would destroy them ,that they would commit suicide and our magic exploded. We all teleported to safety and Shmidt was trapped in stone with similar magic to the grimhold. I would actually like to go and get everyone and the Rapekenstone ** _(A/N Arkenstone)_** as Lyra calls it, if I may. As an warning Lyra can travel to different universes and has actually been through Hell and back at least twice so she's a bit, unstable and easy to anger. Shite! Lyra is gonna kill Horvath. She's fuckin' scary when someone innocent almost gets raped or is raped. She told me that, in another universe, her cousin's Percy and Leo, great guys gotta meet 'em were raped by their foster parents/stepdad and she was so mad that she actually blew out all our power. Even flashlights and cell phones died. So don't anger her. She's a great girl though. She is without a doubt gonna end Horvath, but if you like you can kill Schmidt yourself."

Blake flinched at the name. "Come. Carry Dave, I'll get the car and bring us to pick up your friends and then go to Dave's lab. That's where we're staying until we move into Arcana Cabana."

I nodded. "Dave? Dave luv we're gonna get you to your lab, ok? Does that sound good?" I said cradling Dave to my chest. He nodded, clinging to my shirt. I felt him shaking as I picked him up and sighed. Lyra was going to have an aneurysm.


	2. Lyra!

As we got into the car I felt Dave's aura calm at the familiarity of the classic car, effectively putting him to sleep as I stroked his hair. I gave Balthazar directions to my penthouse to pick up the others. I wondered if Lyra was back yet, she had been in Percy's world for a while and I was getting worried. Last time she was here she said that her brothers Nico and Thanatos were, with the help of her dad, raising Nico's mom and sister back to life. It scared him how much power she had. As he was thinking about her he got a sudden, severe migraine, he recognized it as Lyra sending him a telepathic message and slowly relaxed and accepted it. What he saw made him vomit out the window of the car effectively having Balthazar stop the car and ask him if he was ok. He waved him off, but to reassure him he shared the message with him and got ready to record it as a memory and show the others. He gasped at the horror of it which was well justified looking at Lyra and all her Half-blood Universe friends bloody, beaten, and gods know how many signs of rectal and genital tearing there were.

"Lyra what happened? Who did this? How can we get to you? Do you need us to contact the Avengers? Sam and Dean? Owen and Zach? The Weasleys? All of them?"

"Drake, thank gods you answered. I'm using telepathy to show you whats happening in another room at Kronos's palace. I'm going to shadow travel everyone here in two weeks. We can handle it and I think that I'll shadow travel a few away at a time. I might send a patronus to Charlie, Bill, and the twins for help. Listen though, I am going to need someone experienced with rape to come here. Preferably Nat, Buck, Sam, never mind not Sam, Dean'd kill me, Dean, or someone else who can pass as a teenager. I will need them to come undercover for support on getting all these people back to Luke. Everyone experiences daily whipping, electrocution, rape, and other toture tactics so send someone with high pain tolerance." They heard a series of anguished screams and Lyra growled. "Never mind the selection process I want Nat, Buck, and the Winchesters with their minds open for messages in half an hour. No buts," said Lyra. "Love you, miss you, make sure Kennedy and Persephone are taking their meds, say hi to everyone for-" She was cut off as a big, horned man, no Titan came and through the door and said, 'Give me Jackson.' He's Kronos's only, you know that _KRIOS'_ said another voice. Jason maybe. 'Kronos wants him punished for standing up to Hyperion when Mason, Solace, and the Athena kid were to be punished for unauthorized cavorting.' I heard Lyra howl in anger as the connection died.

Balthazar and I locked eyes for a moment then I said "To the pent house! Step on it!" I didn't know if I could contact two different universes in half an hour, but I had to. I started to dial the triplets phone and tried to calm down because, at the moment all I could think of, was half of Lyra's family was being raped. When Aaron picked up the phone with an easy 'sup dude? Where ya been?' all I could say was "Lyra's in trouble get the AU contactor ready, be there in five." I hung just as I heard Aaron's loud 'WHAT!?'


End file.
